Smut Collection - Jori
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Many one shots in a row on Jade & Tori in situations in rated "M" through the series 'Victorious". It could be other girls who will sometimes join them but I focus more on Jade/Tori. I am open to suggestions, for you to see. I will do the same with Sam/Freddie in "iCarly", I'll try to update the two collections simultaneously.
1. Interesting discovery about Tori

**A/N: I start with "Jade Dumps Beck", to set up Jade/Tori (I have nothing against Beck/Jade but it's not my favorite). I thought of that in "The Wood" when Jade searched in Tori's room and she saw things interesting (even if it's Jade who teases Tori), I decided to launch this collection from of it.**

 **...**

 **Interesting discovery about Tori**

After drying her tears, Jade goes to the bathroom of Tori to touch up her makeup. She does not like being vulnerable in front of anyone, let alone in front of Tori, she has really interest in helping her with Beck.

Again totally presentable, she goes to Tori's chamber to see what she will do to help her. Jade looks at her bedroom, not too bad apart her stuffed animals, she thought it would be more princess like Cat.

She sits on her bed, Tori was talking with someone on the phone, she turns to Jade.

"She is my sister, do not mind if ..." she begins, waiting Jade to take the hint.  
"Yeah yeah, you can go out, I do not care" Jade answered annoyed.

Tori sighs, she would préfèré Jade leaves as it is her bedroom but she did not really want to argue with two people at once.

After Tori left the room, Jade is a little bored so she decides to snoop to spend time ... and maybe discover something interesting on the girl. After checking unnecessary trinkets and CD (that the young gothic like), Jade look in drawers and found an impressive collection of naughty lingerie. Jade can not help thinking that she tastes good, she would not have thought Tori like that.

She closes the drawer and she sits on the bed, she opened the drawer of the bedside table and discovered three interesting things: a book, some magazines and a purple vibrating dildo.

 _She uses a dildo, she is not as goody-two-shoes I thought_ Jade thinks studying the toy, she verifies that the toy vibrates after having put on "on" then "off" . She puts the toy on the bedside table and she looks magazines, she sees that it is only lesbians magazines.

 _That's why she is not with André?_ Jade wonders, she heard Tori refused several boys, including André, to be his girlfriend. Jade thought it was because Tori is interested by Beck but she was apparently wrong.

She poses magazines next to the purple toy and she opens the book, discovering that it is a poem book to the first page. She raises an eyebrow and turn the next page, she is surprised by seeing a heart with "I love JW" above. Jade can not believe it, why Tori wrote that? She was always rude to her. She turns another page and read the first poem. Whoa, Beck never said so many nice things about her person in twenty-three months.

She has hard to believe that Tori can love her when she has always been a bitch against her ... she will definitely want of proofs.

Suddenly, the door opens and an Tori riled gets inside. She was going to say something but she sees Jade with her belongings and she blushed strongly.

"This is my sister," she said to defend and Jade gives her an incredulous look.  
"Okay, it's at me" Tori sighs.  
"Why? I have always been bitch with you" Jade asked, she really wanted to know.  
"I just got the love at first sight, it does not really explain Jade."

Jade frowns, it's a bit light while she's has just discovered that Tori has romantic feelings for her. She will have to get out the heavy artillery.

"Well, prove it to me" Jade poses the book in the drawer.  
"How?" Tori said suspicious.

Jade shows her vibrating dildo.

"Use it" Jade said simply, as if it's not a big deal.  
"That I use it? i- in front of you?" Tori can not believe her.  
"Hm hm" Jade nodded.

Tori swallow, it's not as she did not want but she wonders why Jade wants so much to see her, she is not even interested in girls then why? She is not stupid, she knows that Jade will never return her feelings but she can not help but have a little hope. Jade gets up and goes to Tori.

"If you're a good girl obedient, you get a reward" Jade cooing in her ear.

Jade smiled when she sees Tori swallowing and finally act on her request.

Tori climbs on her bed, unbuttoned her jeans and slowly withdrew. Jade sees that she is wearing a white lace panties, she puts her jeans on the floor. Tori is now kneeling on the bed, a little embarrassed for the rest so she decides to keep his blue shirt. Jade arises down on her stomach with her hands pressed against her chin, ready for the show.

"Well, you do not want to do it with your panties, removes it" she said, making a gesture with her hand.

Tori bites her lips and removed her underwear, she spreads slowly her legs, showing her crotch to her "friend".

 _Cute her little triangle_ Jade just think, a part of her would have preferred a "J" capitalized but she have not realized.

Tori takes the dildo on the bedside table and puts on "on", it vibrates in her hand and rubs the tip of the dildo on her pussy already wet, in seeing Jade looked her. She gives a little moan and rubbed gently folds, up and down with the tip just inside. She puts her head on her pillow and opens her legs even wider, she presses the dildo inside her and moaned. She closes her eyes savoring the sensation, she plays along with her clitoris to increase her pleasure, any discomfort disappeared.

Jade enjoys the show, licking her lips, she knows she's straight and she never thought girls but see her rival in this condition is quite hot, she can not help but be a bit lit.

Tori gasped as she presses the toy deeper into her and start pumping in and out.

"Aaah ... uggh" she moaned and the room is filled with her noises, going faster with her vibrating dildo.  
"Oh yes! OH YES! AAAHHHHH!" she cum screaming, purple toy covered with her juices.

Tori looks Jade in the eyes, clearly exhausted.

"So uh ... was it good?" She asked, blushing.

For all answers, Jade stands up and goes to her. She is now above of Tori and leans, Tori thinks she'll kiss her but Jade just takes the vibrating dildo out of her hand. Tori's eyes and mouth are open watching Jade licked her juices on the toy, pushing down her throat to make it clean. Jade poses the toy on the bedside table, she smiles and stands up to Tori, Tori was a little disappointed.

Tori protests in watching Jade take her magazines and goes to at the door.

"They are confiscate" Jade gives her a sly smile "I'm your only object of fantasy from now" she leaves and closes the door.

Tori swallowed, she thinks it will not be too difficult, remembering the admiring look of Jade on her little private show.

* * *

Hours later, in the evening, Jade finished cut the magazines with her scissors she had brought with her, not without to have looked inside but it was not as interesting as watching the real thing.

She still remembers the excitement on the face of Tori playing with her plastic dildo, she's not as chaste she could do believing and Tori is not a virgin either, as she saw pushing this big toy inside her. She also saw, of corner of the eye, the face blushed of Tori when she said she would be the only object of her fantasies, Jade is not yet sure if Tori really is in love with her but she will ensure in the coming days, with a sexy torture.

Already excited by the project, she loses patience and decides to start now.

 **...**

After taking a shower, Tori gets in her pajamas and is preparing to go to bed but she receives a text message with picture of an unknown number.

She opens it and she falls backward seeing a naked Jade on her bed, one arm hiding her large breasts and a blanket covering his crotch, a bare leg to the side to prove that she is not wearing anything underneath.

She looks for a few minutes before reading the text below:

"You were a very good girl, it's for replace your useless magazines Vega."

Tori swallows, how will she do to sleep now?

 **...**

Jade is quite exited thinking about Tori masturbating on her, she longed to see her tomorrow.

Before bed, Jade looks again the video and photos on her phone that she took of Tori while she was not looking, she can not help but touch herself a little viewing the video.

Damn, she already wanted to try some stuff with this girl.

* * *

 **The next day**

Jade is leaning against the locker of Tori, wearing a skirt and a black shirt, patiently waiting for her owner.

Beck comes to her, she wonders what he wanted, she thought he would still stick to Alyssa Vaughn.

"Hey!" Beck's salvation.  
"What?" Jade said impatiently.  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were calmed and thought on us."

Jade looks him, she wanted to return with him but she thinks seriously. If they become a couple again, he goes again tried to discipline her and tell her to stop with her jealousy, he was not as patient as people may believe. On the other hand, Tori was always patient with her, trying to help her and not make her the lesson. She is also another side that she was still ignorant and Jade wants to explore it.

"No thank" he look her strangely "you can go," she said dryly, wanting to finish this conversation.

Beck frowned but did not insist, he does not want a new argument this morning. Tori arrives and she's a little surprised to see Jade waits at her locker but she is happy enough, secretly of course, she does not want Jade thinks she has of power over her.

"So, sleep well?" Jade request but she knows the answer, seeing her tired eyes.  
"Yes, like a dormouse" Tori shrugs, pretending it was a casual conversation after the events of yesterday.  
"I have a surprise for you" Jade said softly, Tori wonders what she prepares.

Looking the corridors now empty, Jade takes the hand of Tori and guide her at her crotch, eyes widening Tori.

"I put the new sticky with an opening in the crotch ... and nothing underneath" Tori heavily moaned, feeling her bare skin "just for you" Jade ends on a seductive tone.

Jade withdraws the hand of Tori and leaves without a word to her next class, she is happy of excited look of the younger sister Vega .

Jade is hopeful to have a new relationship with her ... and her new way of teasing her.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's for the beginning of Jori, it starts slowly and as it says in the work of Clement Marot: "Good things come to those who wait", so be patient for the next chapter.**


	2. Tanning at Jade

**A/N: For those who have not read my profile, I remember that English is not my native language and if it does not please them, they are not obliged to read my stories, thank you!**

 **This chapter is going after "Survival of the Hottest". This will be soft smut, I want to take my time with these two girls.**

 **...**

 **Tanning at Jade**

Jade opened the door of her house, smiling to see Tori in front of her, she leaves her entered and closes the door.

"Not too soon" Jade said with mock anger.  
"I'm ahead" Tori rolls her eyes.  
"This gives us more time alone" Jade said seductive, taking the hand of Tori for take her to her garden.

Tori smiled at the gesture. Much time has passed since Jade saw "to give pleasure herself" in front of her and their relationship has greatly changed, they are not yet girlfriends but Tori is hopeful that day comes. For now, she will be satisfy with what she has with Jade, Jade was increasingly curious about her sexuality on girls.

They are "friends making all experiences" and that's saying something. Jade has done much with her like kissing, caressing her body, excite her and frustrated her (like to wear a skirt and no underwear, touched her thigh in front of their friends during lunch, she had to concentrate not to be taken), Jade took great pleasure in torture her.

They spent time also without the sexual tension, as do their school assignment together, talking, playing to "Gears of War" (rather be massacred each time), Jade even took advantage that Tori had her witch mask (paste by Cat) to pretend to be the soup one month ago, she even asked her to wear a long dress witch to play the game. Tori likes its moments, she never had a real relationship (she tried with a guy for almost a year but it was horrible, it seemed a little mechanical for her).

Jade told Tori to installed herself so she is going to take refreshments. Tori takes off her clothes to be in her blue bikini. Jade comes in a black bikini with drinks on a tray, she wanted to enjoy being alone with Tori as they did not have privacy of fiasco of the day at the beach, she was a bit jealous of Cat who really had a good time. She puts the tray on the garden table.

"But I have told you installed Tori" she said severely.  
"But I'm ready" Tori is confused.  
"Excuse me, when I said we'll tanned, it is that we will tanned fully" she whispers in her ear "... naked."

Tori swallows, she did not expect at it when she talked about having a day at the edge of her pool, Jade crosses her arms watching her, Tori could not resist her gaze. She gently removes clothing that covers her, leaving her naked and she tries to cover with her arms. Tori has never been naked in front of someone and she's a little embarrassed, even with Jade.

Jade smiled and told Tori to sit on the beach towel. She takes the sunscreen that is on the tray and puts the liquid on her hands, she sits on the lap of Tori and puts cream on her body. Tori moaned softly, she did not just protect her from the sun, she also benefits for teased her by focusing on her chest and crotch. Jade told Tori to get on her stomach and rubbed cream on her back, buttocks and legs. Tori likes the feel of the hands of Jade on her, she feels even Jade tease the entrance to her ass but Tori shivers, Jade notices it and removes her hands, she is not yet ready for it (she has ever done with Beck, she wants to be prepared for Tori).

"My turn" Tori said happily as she takes the sun cream rising.  
"Yes, but before" Jade takes the blindfold which was also on the tray.  
"You're not gonna tie me?" Tori was a little worried, Jade stares at her.  
"... No yet, I was thinking about it" Jade puts the blindfold around her eyes.  
"Jade" Tori complained to her friend.  
"Nuh uh, later I want you waited a little more" Jade said slyly.

Tori breath slightly, she wondered for a moment if Jade was also teases with Beck but see how they were before the breaking there a month ago, she thinks not, or was it before she is in HA. She feels Jade make movements, Jade puts sunscreen on her hands and place them on her bare chest, revealing at Tori that she was as naked herself. Tori swallow and began to spread the cream on her body, her arms, her legs, her stomach, her ample bosom, her back, her appetizing buttocks. Tori shakes his head to chase her thoughts and after covering her body with protective cream, Jade puts her hands on her hips and kisses her.

After a few minutes, Jade breaks the kiss and took her hands to set them on the beach towel. Tori tries to relax when she is lying naked beside Jade, she is reassured feeling Jade's hand slip in her hand.

* * *

 **Few hours later,**

The girls have returned several times (under the orders of Jade) for a good tan, Jade told at Tori she can removed the blindfold but kept her eyes closed, earning a groan of Tori, making Jade smile.

She stopped to torture her, saying she can open her eyes, she loved her hungry look on her body. Jade knew she was herself beautiful but she thinks Tori is beautiful, a beautiful toned and tanned body, it is understandable why people are interested to Tori.

But she is to her now, and she is not sharing her.

She likes being with Tori, but sometimes she wonders if she is not too much, if she is not too in control. She does not want to spoil their relationship, she saw Tori spoke with a unknown girl one week ago and she had a twinge. They are not officially sets and she begins to be jealous, Jade sighs and shakes her head, she will make more effort to make it work.

That's why she came back with a plate with several fruits (strawberries, clementines, bananas ...), Tori takes a waterlogged and sees Jade come back.

"Snack?" she smiled at Jade.  
"Hm hm" Jade takes a strawberry and slips between the lips of the other girl.

Tori slowly sucks the fruit given by her friend, closing her eyes, Jade opportunity to steal a kiss, followed by a fight of tongue to win the fruit, which is quickly eaten by Tori. Jade repeats this action several times before moving on to a new fruit.

She removes the skin of the clementine, divides slices and slips a neighborhood between the legs of Tori. Jade sucks the fruit as if it is the clitoris of Vega, she benefits the flavor of both fragrances and benefits also from teased her by licking her folds.

Jade continuously until the fruit is completely consumed, which is a long time for Tori to be licked mercilessly by the tongue loving of Jade.

 **...**

The Gothic girl is now sitting on the deck chair, stroking the hair of Tori, so that the other brunette relishes the banana between the legs of Jade, as if she was giving a blowjob to Jade with the fruit imitating her "cock".

Seeing Tori act like that gives dark ideas at Jade, like having a real cock for push her in the gorge almost smothered her. She takes a handful of her hair and controls the speed of the action, although the banana must be half-eaten now.

Jade bites her lips and tells a story at the brown.

"My mother is a domineering" Tori looks at Jade "and she taught me a few things."

Tori looks puzzled, where Jade was getting at?

"I thought I could properly educate you, teach you the art of bondage and be a good submitted" Jade withdraws Tori of her fruit, she takes the rest of the banana and eat it "'that would please you? I thought at a nice tattoo on your pretty ass and I'm sure you love the whip, I can already imagine your body covered with marks and blood "she licks her own fingers still tasting the fruit, letting out a groan at the end of her speech.  
"N- No" Tori said frightened, retreating slightly to fear at Jade.

Jade smiled proudly at her answer, she wanted a relationship and not a submitted, she told him this imaginary story about her mother to see her limits. She would say "right answer" but she sees the fear in the eyes of Tori and already regrets her stupid joke.

 _Shit, good job Jade_ she thought bitterly.

"Tori, Tori, I'm sorry, it was just a joke, I'm sorry" Jade apologizes sincerely taking the girl in her arms.

She just hope she does not come from already ruined their relationship.

* * *

Tori and Jade now bathe in the pool, Tori takes the opportunity to swim a few and Jade watches her, she still feels bad for just now.

The younger sister of Trina swimming to her and put her hands around her neck before kissing Jade's neck.

"Tori" Jade said.  
"Hmmm?" she said, kissing her jaw.  
"What is-, what is the most beautiful thing you see in me?" Jade finally asks.

Tori moves back his head to look into her eyes for a moment, she traces her lips with her finger and she gives her a shy smile but happy.

"Your sweet smile" Jade looks surprised "I mean, it's not the only thing that I like but it's the most beautiful thing I've seen and I was ... jealous" Tori confesses.

Jade looks her. Tori takes a breath before telling her everything.

"It was during my first day, I was looking for my first class and I saw you waiting in the corridors. I found you pretty and I wanted to see you but a boy, Beck has come. You have lifted eyes and I saw your smile before that you kisses him, it was ..." Tori smiled at the memory "I have no words to describe it, but it made beat my heart, even if your smile was not for me."

Tori reassurance her also she never wanted complicated things with Beck for the kiss on stage, it was only to return to her to overthrow the coffee over her hair, she would never come between her and Beck.

Jade stares at her before hiding her face against her neck, she can not keep her tears from falling. She can not believe that Tori can be as gentle with her when she was a total bitch against her, Jade feels terribly guilty for what she has done to her since she arrived at the school until the breaks with Beck. Tori rocked Jade gently in her arms, stroking her hair.

Calming down a bit, Jade made a promise to herself, she will do everything possible to be worthy to merit Tori Vega without totally changed her personality, Tori would feel bad if she became different ... she might even not like her.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this appetizer, the next will be more "hard".**


	3. The Queen and The Prisoner

**A/N: This happens during "Wi-Fi in the Sky".**

 **...**

 **The Queen and The Prisoner**

 _In a secluded kingdom,_  
 _Where lives monsters and dragons,_

 _Long ago in Gaia's world, eight kingdoms divided the continent of Elysion, they all lived in peace and harmony. But one day, the kingdom of Ivy (a green land) was conquered by an unknown force but evil, it controls whole territory by armies of monsters and demons, the kingdom becomes nothing but barren land and rock. The other kingdoms learned of that threat by some refugees who managed to escape, they had the idea to build a magic wall around of fallen kingdom, not wanting to be invaded by monsters._

 _Even protected by the wall, monsters managed to cross the walls by the wiles of some of these monsters in human form, like succubi, for example, and corrupt men around the other kingdoms._

 _But one day, the queen Victoria Velithia of kingdom Inferna (formerly the name of Ivy) received a report of one of her spy, saying that marriage between crown prince of the Kingdom Stella, Beck Oliver, was married the princess the former Ivy, Jadelyn West. Victoria enraged by this news, it was the only reason she conquered this useless territory, to be able to hold of the royal family, the famous West._

 _A legend says that the family West had of angel blood in their vein, Victoria had planned to use their bodies for her next generation of demons. She wanted to create of demons the powers so powerful that nobody could prevent her from conquering the world, not even the stupid witches who created this magical wall._

 _During the invasion of Ivy ago over twenty years, the entire royal family had killed and Victoria disposed of the corpses to save the little blood usable to be given herself stronger powers. She succeeded and became immortal, but her future creatures have not received the powers she hoped, she thought her conquest plans must be postponed._

 _She laughed mischievously by this good news in her sinister castle, a girl from the West famile has survived, probably saved by a nurse, and she will soon be married._

 _It's perfect._

* * *

 **Few weeks later,**

The capital of the kingdom Stella received a surprise attack by monsters Victoria's army, the attack was successfully repelled but it allowed to elite group of demons led its mission: captured the prince and the princess during the wedding ceremony but above all, she wanted them alive without too much damage.

Back in the sinister castle of Inferna, the queen sat on her throne made from the skull of her victims, she smiled pleased by what she sees, trophies of her best demons, she already exults for what will follow.

The Princess Jadelyn West and The Prince Oliver Beck are facing the cruel queen, hands tied in front, Beck fumine rage in front the deceit of the witch. While Jadelyn puts a brave face, she is concerned about what will happened to it but especially to her fiance. She was an orphan before be gathered by the family Oliver and she was adopted by Beck's parents.

Jadelyn is still in her wedding dress, a white robe with the blazon of her family on the left side.

Before her kingdom was captured when she was five years, her mother had told her to pay attention to this woman and never to be captured alive, she would end her days but a demon snatched the dagger and stunned her. She woke up a few minutes before of be in front of the Queen.

Victoria smiled at her victory, she gets up to gauged her new slaves. She is dressed in a long black velvet dress with a large deep v neckline, deep red lace, a large dark red collar, red veiled sleeves and a thin belt chain around her dress. She also wore a tiara with spades in ruby.

"Well, we will now started my wedding ceremony" Victoria snaps his fingers and two orcas take Beck at their side, she does not want him magnifying her moment.  
"Leave her alone dirty witch" he howls with rage.  
"You're being insulting, I wanted to keep you alive for you that you assists helplessly to your fiancee stolen but as you are so hurtful" the orcs press their swords against prince's neck.  
"No please, I'll do whatever you want but let him live" Jadelyn begs, her tears in the eyes.

Victoria laughed at her words.

"You're already doing everything I want but I do not mind for granted your wish as evidence of good faith," she made a hand gesture to Beck "but I do not want to hear him."

Jadelyn sees Beck's mouth disappear, she gasps with terror of so much cruelty.

"André, begin my dark wedding" Victoria smiled all these teeth.

The dark queen and princess are now side by side. André, the master of ceremonies, recites a discour through one of the books of the queen/witch, an unknown language in the ears of Jadelyn but she can already thought that it is evil and very bad for her.

 **...**

Ten minutes later, the master of ceremonies made a gesture to the Queen and stop talking, Jadelyn swallowed, it smells bad for her.

Victoria turns to her, she bites her lower lip and kisses passionately Jadelyn, making her drink her blood by force. She breaks the kiss and Jadelyn coughs the horrible taste, she sees her lip bled with black blood but that heals a few seconds later by her magic.

Then Victoria tears the dress of Jadelyn as if it was only a sheet, she admires the pale beauty that is much touted in the continent. She licks her lips and caress the body of the brunette beauty without retained. Jadelyn keeps mouth shut, she will not get out a single sound, she should hated her hands of Witch on her but she can not, it must be because of her demonic magic that she feels like that.

Victoria gets behind Jadelyn and takes her breasts at full hands in front of Beck, as for taunt him, she also licks of the clavicle to the cheek of her new female, she feels a taste of blackberry, delicious. Jadelyn has head down, she want not that he sees her like that.

The queen takes a step back and ordered her servants to lay down the princess on the table with legs spread, she also takes off her clothes, leaving her naked as Jadelyn but when the princess looked up at the witch, she googly horror eyes by what she sees.

Victoria seemed like a normal young woman, except visible black veins and this monstrous thing between her legs as dark as the blood of Victoria.

"It is because of this ... anomaly that my dear parents tried to kill me. I have created myself my children, all monsters that exist on this world," she smiled mischievously.

Jadelyn swallows, she wanted to run and never look back but her body not obey her. She knows how Victoria generates these monstrosities, she knows the rumors about the farms of the witch, dozens of women treated like cattle, just good to be knocked up and spawned more monsters. Warriors of legend and powerful magicians were kidnapped in different kingdoms by demons for to give birth to more powerful creatures of nightmares.

Victoria sits between her legs and pointing the tip of her cock at the entrance of the vagina virgin, she looks at her.

"Become my wife official, princess" she said before pushing entirely within the last descendant of West.

Jadelyn opened her mouth in surprise, feeling drowned by the pleasure provided by the single action of the dark queen deep in her belly, she could no longer talk or thought, she could only feel the sensation browsing through her body.

She feels in paradise.

* * *

Beck looks helpless that this horrible witch fucked his fiancee for over an hour, he can see the monsters in the throne room be excited at the scene. He cries in silence seeing the belly of his beloved grow gradually each penetration of that horrible woman.

He hears Jadelyn begged the woman to go harder, faster, gave her even more, he could not recognize the girl he fell in love. Victoria smiled of the fall of Jadelyn, no woman could resist her cock, she had enslaved all the women she had fucked and the last West had no hope of escaping her fate. If Jadelyn knew what fate she reserves for her: be her empty-testicle, become her personal nympho, get her pregnant still and still just for she keeps her new appearance of big pregnant cow.

Victoria threw a glance at the face defeated of the prince, she wanted confirmed one last time what he already feels: the total despair.

"Darling, do you go in the arms of your love?" Victoria asks gently, trying to get out but Jadelyn squeezes her legs around her waist.  
"More, please do not stop me fucked" Jadelyn supplit the queen in weeping.  
"Well prince, it seems to me that the princess does not want you" Victoria said with a grim smile "but do not worry, Cat loves the handsome princes and you'll make very happy as her new empty-testicle personal" she laughs hoarsely.

Caterina smiled and she leaves in her dungeon, with killer whales taking the prince to his new destiny, Cat is one of succubus more powerful, she is even more sadistic than her mother, she is known in the continent to be an expert to broken willingness and the bravery of a man of a thousand different ways, Beck will have no chance.

Withdrawing from sex completely filled by her sperm of her new personal bitch, Victoria asks the master of ceremony to finish the wedding, André gives the final instructions.

Victoria takes a dagger and made a cut to the hand of Jadelyn, she takes a sip of her red blood and savored the taste so pure of her heavenly blood. Victoria feels a shiver go, she feels the power of West in throughout her body, an unequaled power, she smiled at promising future.

The ceremony is finished by the kiss voluntarily shared between the two women, Victoria stroked with joyfully the swollen belly of her new female fills by her seed, it is only a matter of days for her new offspring out of the belly of Jadelyn. The world will soon be to her and she will revenge against the West for delaying her conquest plans, she will drowned Jadelyn in lust and sperm, she will not go a day without the sex and it is an oath.

"Ahh Victoria" Jade gasps by the tender gesture, a look of adoration at her dark mistress.

She takes the dick of Victoria for cleaned with her mouth, savoring the divine nectar of her mistress.

"Hm Jadelyn, we'll have lots of fun from now on" Victoria smiled wickedly "Jade ..."

 **...**

"... Jade, Jade, stop" Tori told the brunette girl in the screen to a video chat.

Jade stops spoke through the screen of his laptop, she spoke of her new scenario at Tori so her secret girlfriend was returning from summer vacation of her paternal grandparents. She smiled innocently at Tori.

"I love it when you screaming my name," she smiled.  
"It was really nasty" Tori blushed.

She was hiding in the bathroom of the plane as Jade had asked her, the Gothic girl wanted to share a moment for a new project but Tori had not imagined she would speak of a new scenario ... or rather a dark fantasy, Jade had too much imagination for that.

Tori had not also thought Jade would be half naked, legs spread and was masturbating with her dildo that she has confiscated the other day.

"You liked?" Jade said, putting the toy in her mouth, savoring her juice.  
"In a dark way, I liked but I thought you wanted to talked about a project" she asks.  
"That's what I did" Jade smiled, stroking her wet folds with the toy of Tori.

Tori moaned, she wanted to play with herself but she remained too long in the toilet and her girlfriend knows, Jade could be shown diabolical with her.

"I thought of something else: imagine me as a female-octopus as Ursula, and you like a mermaid princess ..." Jade begins, putting the toy in her crotch.

Tori sighs, she will spent a long time in this room, she already imagine Trina made fun of her.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, it was only a scenario of Jade through a fantasy for Tori but I have told it would be hard.**

 **Oh yes, they are now in a couple, but not officially, it will take some time.**


End file.
